Chupones imaginarios
by Myta.1
Summary: Una noche alborotada para Kagome termina en cosas extrañas. Este fic participa en el "Micro Reto de Junio: Sueños Sucios" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".


Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es mía.

La discoteca estaba abarrotada de gente, era el último fin de semana en ese bello lugar, y yo llevaba encima muchos tragos, al igual que la última semana. Jamás volví completamente sobria al hotel, sino ¿a que vine?.

Sango y Miroku se encontraban casi follando al otro lado de la disco, él se le había declarado allí, y ella aceptó sin dudas. Cuando volteo, veo un espejo enorme que abarca toda la pared, y me devuelve la mirada una chica alta, delgada, con una minifalda negra muy pegada al cuerpo, que resalta con su pálida piel, y una camisa verde, que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto. Unas medias de liga escondían casi la mitad de mis piernas, y la falda se me había subido bastante, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, pero cuando miro mi cara, mis mejillas de un rojo furioso, mis labios hinchados, por los besos con gente que no volveré a ver en mi vida, y mis enormes ojos azules, brillando con una malicia que no conocía hasta ese viaje, no me siento la zorra que parezco, y no me arrepiento de divertirme como lo hice, al fin y al cabo, no le debo fidelidad a nadie. Miro de reojo quienes están detrás de mí, y podría jurar que vi una larga cabellera plateada y un par de ojos dorados, pero cuando volteo, no hay nadie con esas características. Pedí otro trago, y volví a la pista de baile.

Son ya las 4 de la mañana, y aun no he podido ir al hotel, ya no hay mucha gente, pero no logro encontrar la salida, este lugar es un laberinto. Cuando finalmente, con la ayuda de unos chicos que sospecho eran guardias de seguridad, logró salir, tomo un taxi y me dirijo al hotel.

En la puerta veo a Sango y a Miroku, pero no estoy en condiciones de saludarlos, así que paso de ellos y me dirijo al cuarto que comparto con mi mejor amiga. Al entrar me deshago de mis zapatos de tacones, de la falda y de la ceñida blusa, ya me quitaria las medias mañana. Me recoste en mi cama, que estaba junto a la pared.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa, pero alguien toca la puerta.

-Sango, es la tercera vez que olvidas tus llaves.-Abro la puerta del cuarto.

-No soy Sango.-Sesshomaru, se encontraba en la puerta de mi cuarto, con la ropa tan arreglada que, si no hubiéramos ido juntos, no creería que fue a la disco, y una expresión muy extraña en su rostro, como si acabara de despertar.-Pero ella, que está en mi cuarto junto con Miroku, envía sus saludos.

Lo vi examinarme, yo no daba una buena impresión en bragas, sostén y medias de liga, pero él no se inmuto.

-¿Supongo que pasaras la noche aquí verdad?.-El sonrio de lado y entro, yo cerré la puerta y volví a mi cama tambaleandome.-Mi cuarto es tu cuarto, usalo como quieras.

Sesshomaru encendió la luz auxiliar, y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en boxers, creo que si no hubiese estado ebria, habría prestado más atención, pero ahora la cama me daba vueltas y solo quería dormir y recomponerme, cuando él apaga la luz por fin puedo descansar en paz.

O eso esperaba, quien sabe cuanto tiempo despues paso, pudieron ser horas, o minutos pero paso. Sentí como alguien se recostaba en mi cama y me abrazaba por la espalda, yo me encontraba mirando hacia la pared, no reaccione, era muy confortable y cómodo, y no era la primera vez que dormia asi, aunque claro, eso jamas habia pasado con Sesshomaru, no voy a decir que era normal porque no lo era, y se volvió menos normal cuando una de sus manos comenzó a masajear mis pechos.

Eso era el cielo mismo, Sesshomaru Taisho, uno de los chicos mas sexis que conoci en mi vida, con quien sueño desde que salí con su idiota hermano, me estaba manoseando. Mi temperatura fue aumentando cuando el comenzo a morder mi cuello y mi oreja.

-Ahhh Sesshomaru.-No podría haberlo reprimido aunque hubiese querido.

Su mano traviesa fue bajado hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas, y comenzó a juguetear por encima de ellas, arrancando gemidos desde el fondo de mi garganta.

Finalmente deslizó su mano dentro de las bragas y pude sentir sus largos dedos, colarse entre mis pliegues, era magnífico, el movía sus dedos en círculos, llevándome camino al clímax. Decidió aumentar mi placer y lentamente introdujo un dedo en mi interior, lo movía lentamente hacia dentro y hacia fuera, mientra que con su pulgar estimulaba mi centro, y mordisqueaba mi cuello, luego de esto iba a tener que usar remeras de cuello alto por un tiempo, este hombre era una máquina capacitada solo para complacer a las mujeres, sabía donde, como, y que tocar para volverme loca.

-Sesshomaru, no pares por dios, mas rapido.-El obedientemente introdujo un segundo dedo y aumentó la velocidad. y en cuestión de segundos, llegue al clímax.

Y como si nada hubiese pasado,él se levantó y volvió a su cama, o a la cama de Sango.

Ya vería cómo devolverle el favor.

A las 11 del mediodía, Sesshomaru continua en la cama, no podía creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, me levanto y me dirijo al cuarto de baño, cuando me miro al espejo, intentando ver qué tan grande era el chupón que me había dejado Sesshomaru, no veo nada, mi cuello continúa tan blanco y terso como siempre.

Qué demonios había sucedido, podía jurar que fue real, pero el "no chupon", demostraba que yo no estaba en lo cierto. Fue demasiado bueno para ser real.

Salgo del baño, ya con la ropa que usara ese dia y veo que Sesshomaru ya está despierto, aunque continúa en boxers, y ahora sí puedo apreciar lo bueno que esta.

Tenemos unas conversaciones sobre el día anterior algo banales y cortas, él me mira, como esperando que le diga algo que yo sé y él no. Luego de un silencio extraño, él se viste, y antes de irse me mira nuevamente.

-Kagome, ¿sabías que hablas dormida?.-Me sonríe y se va.


End file.
